


Dear Diary

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Allison is a fashion major, Allison is preppy girl, Allison keeps a diary, F/F, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Public Display of Affection, Renee is a skater, Semi-Public Sex, They love each other, Vaginal Fingering, also I have a thing for public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Dear diaryToday I saw the most beautiful girl. Not more beautiful than me, of course, but you know… She was wearing this… trashy band t-shirt and shorts with fishnet tights underneath and worn vans like, who wears that?! She does and she looked amazing wearing it. She also has three tattoos, but that’s not what makes her beautiful.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), past Allison Reynolds/Kevin Day, past Allison Reynolds/Seth Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> My first renison fic!
> 
> I just really wanted to write them falling in love and Allison keeping a diary where she gushes about Renee and about how stupid Kevin is lol
> 
> Unbetaed - every mistake is my own.  
> English is not my first languge.  
> Be kind to yourself and to others!  
> And remember to practice safe sex!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

The first time Allison saw Renee was at the skatepark during summer vacation.

Renee was wearing a white t-shirt with a band name on it, a pair of jean shorts with fishnet tights underneath and worn vans. She could see the black bra through the t-shirt, see the flower tattoo on her right shoulder, the birds on her right lower arm and the peonies on her left thigh.

Allison was only passing through the park with Katelyn when she noticed the blonde girl skating on the ramps. When she got closer to the ramp, she could see her hair was bleached, and she had gradient pastel colors on the ends of her hair. She had blue eyes, and she was beautiful, even if Allison wasn’t into girls. 

She wasn’t sure if the other girl had noticed her. Allison wanted to get her attention, wanted to befriend her and make her smile that prettily. 

That night Allison wrote in her diary:

_Dear diary_

_Today I saw the most beautiful girl. Not more beautiful than me, of course, but you know… She was wearing this… trashy band t-shirt and shorts with fishnet tights underneath and worn vans like, who wears that?! She does and she looked amazing wearing it. She also has three tattoos, but that’s not what makes her beautiful._

_It’s her smile._

_Her eyes._

_Her mouth…_

_I don’t even know her name!_

_You might think that I’m turning gay, but I’m not. I have a date with Kevin tomorrow and I’m pretty sure it’s gonna end with sex like always._

_See you tomorrow!_

The second time was at the mall. She had dragged Kevin with her to carry her bags, because she wasn’t about to carry her own bags. Kevin was complaining about missing a game, but Allison reassured him she was taping it and he could watch it at her house later, when she noticed Andrew and Renee. 

They were in front of the ice cream and bagel shop on the ground floor, possibly getting ice cream and bagels for lunch or early dinner. But Renee looked up and their eyes met and for a moment nothing seemed to matter anymore. It felt like everything stood still as they kept eye contact. Nothing existed - only her and Renee. 

Renee just smiled and returned her attention to Andrew, and Allison returned her attention to Kevin - who hadn’t stopped complaining about carrying her bags. He hadn’t noticed them yet, but the closer they got to the ice cream and bagel store, he noticed them and called out to them.

_Renee... Pretty,_ Allison thought when Kevin called out to her and Andrew. Allison let Kevin talk with his friends without being stressed about her wanting to shop more before going home to fuck and have dinner.

That night she wrote after Kevin had left:

_Dear diary_

_Today I learned her name._

_Renee. It’s pretty, don’t you think? I think so._

_She was at the mall with Andrew today. I had another date with Kevin. We went shopping! And I got these cute sets of lingerie that just makes my ass and boobs look_ amazing _. Kevin just watched Exy while I modelled my clothes for him. I think I satisfied him with the blow job I gave him while watching Exy. He also didn’t seem to mind me riding him after dinner._

_That bastard._

_Do you think Renee would appreciate me modeling for her?_

_I don’t know. I guess I have to find out!_

_See you!_

The third time was in the cafeteria at their school. She was sitting with Andrew and Neil eating lunch. She was wearing light blue form fitting jeans with holes in them, a white crop top and black hoodie with the zipper pulled down. Her hair pulled into a messy bun, showing off her pretty features. 

Renee looked up as Allison towards the table. Allison was wearing a black miniskirt, a powder blue crop top with a navy blue blazer to match. Her hair was done impeccably, sitting perfectly, and her makeup was on point. She smiled at Renee, raising her hand in a wave. Renee returned the wave, a smile splitting her pretty face. 

That night Allison wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_Today Renee smiled at me._

_Well, she has smiled at me frequently, but today made me feel something in my bones._

_She was sitting in the angry gnome and the trashy looking kid. I don’t really know why she’s friends with them. She’s too good for them._

_Anyway, she_ smiled _, and she has the most perfect smile like - it did things to me. Made my heart beat fast, made a shiver run down my spine. Fuck, I think I even got wet._

_Maybe I’m bisexual? I don’t know, but I know I want Renee to things to me. You aren’t ready to hear. You’ve barely recovered from me gushing about Kevin’s cock._

_Anyway._

_Talk to you tomorrow!_

The fourth time was the first time they spoke to each other. It was also the time she learned Renee was a year older than her and a year ahead of her, which explained why she wasn’t in any of her classes. It was a sad realisation, but she didn’t have many friends that were older than her, smarter than her. 

Seth used to get her into a heap ton of trouble, but he had moved out of town before she even started college, which had naturally saddened her because she had chosen her college based on where he was, but learning Renee was older than was exciting, because Kevin was two years under her. They were in the same design class - Allison as the designer and Renee as model.

_Perfect,_ she thought, and quickly got Renee as her model instead of someone who just wanted to befriend Allison for money. 

They talked about everything when they were in school. About school, sports, clothes. Allion learned Renee had a tattoo on her ribcage and on her back.

Allison wanted to touch them, when she learned where else she had tattoos. She wanted to kiss them and she wanted to find out what Renee could do to her and she learned that Andrew and Aaron were her adoptive brothers, which explained why she was spending so much time with Andrew.

Allison designed a backless hoodie and a skirt for Renee, an outfit she would wear for the school’s winter fashion show. 

Renee was perfect, like a _fucking goddess_ , Allison’s mind supplied when she had troubles finding the right words to describe the woman in front of her. 

When their class ended, Renee kissed her cheek and whispered, ‘ _I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me?_ ’ before she left the class, leaving Allison blushing. She hadn’t even noticed Renee had slipped her number into her bag before she came home from school, her cheeks still red.

She wrote in her diary:

_Dear diary,_

_What a fucking day._

_First - Renee kissed my cheek! Can you believe it? She kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear! I can still feel her lips and her breath on my ear._

_It’s amazing how wild a simple whisper can make you._

_I really wanted to kiss her._

_Do you think she’ll let me kiss her sometime? Soon?_

_Anyway. I’m gonna text her and tell her I’m looking forward to seeing more of her._

_See ya!_

The winter fashion show arrived sooner than anyone expected. Allison had revisited her design multiple times, the design never perfect enough for her to put on Renee. She spent late nights with Renee at her apartment to make sure everything was up to her standards, and it was flattering on her body. They quickly became friends during their late nights at Allison’s. 

Everything about Renee screamed friendly and calm and mature. Renee had some secrets, Allison knew she did, and she was gonna find out all of them sometime. During the nights they worked on the design, they drank wine, and had amazing food Renee cooked. Renee was vegetarian and Allison loved it when Renee cooked up some amazing vegetarian pasta dish or lasagna. They laughed and watched movies, all while Allison tried to figure out Renee’s secrets. 

But Renee figured her out somehow. 

Renee put her glass of wine down, got onto her knees and turned her body towards Allison. The blonde looked up, and Renee tipped her head back, her hand sliding into long blonde locks. 

“You don’t want to know my secrets, Allison,” she said, and Allison felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“I want to know all of you, Renee,” Allison replied, reaching up to put her hand on Renee’s lower arm. “I want to know… All your secrets. I’ll tell you mine.”

“A trade?” she hummed and leaned down closer, “Do you think you can handle all of my dark secrets?”

Another shiver. 

“Yes.”

Renee chuckled, and Allison had to put her glass down so she wouldn’t spill. 

“I’ve never kissed a girl,” Allison said, wetting her lipstick covered lips, “Never thought about it until I saw you at the ramp seven months ago.” It was a secret. She had told no one she was feeling like this towards Renee. It didn’t concern anyone. 

“I like girls,” Renee said. Allison’s eyes went wide - she had had her suspicion, heard some rumors, but she didn’t believe in rumors. She created rumors half of the time. It would be stupid of her to believe in them. She watched Renee’s lips moved as she spoke, but she took in none of the conversation.

“Kiss me,” Allison said, taking Renee by surprise, but Renee quickly recovered from her surprise. She leaned down until their noses were touching. 

“Is that what you want?” Renee asked, and Allison nodded. 

Renee smiled and leaned down until they pressed their lips together in the softest of kiss Allison had ever received. 

Renee’s lips were soft, perfect and smooth. It was nothing like Allison had ever experienced before. All the boys she had kissed had all had chapped lips, rough hands and used too much force, but with Renee, she made Allison want more. She made Allison want to beg for more. 

Allison parted her lips, sticking her tongue out just enough to lick Renee’s lower lip, and Renee got the message. She deepened the kiss, their tongues pushing against each other. Renee broke the kiss and carefully pushed Allison down until she was lying down on the plush carpet they had been sitting on, pushing one knee between her thighs, pushing the skirt up before she kissed Allison again.

Allison moaned softly, the knee between her thighs making painfully aware of how damp her panties felt. The moan seemed to make Renee deepen the kiss further and put her hand on Allison’s waist, pushing her hand underneath her shirt. 

Allison arched her back, pushing her chest up, and Renee pushed her chest against Allison’s, keeping her against the carpet. Renee broke the kiss again, but this time to breathe. She was blushing, Allison noted, but her own cheeks felt like they were on fire as well. She licked her lips, still tasting Renee on them. 

“We should stop,” Renee whispered, and Allison couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Had she made Renee change her mind? “I want to take you out on a date before I make your knees weak.”

“Too late,” Allison huffed out a soft laugh before she brought Renee down for another kiss. “My knees are already weak for you, Renee. And I want you to do bad things to me.”

Renee hummed as she pressed her lips against Allison’s again. 

They did nothing besides kissing, which Allison was a little upset about, but it was okay in the end. She didn’t want to move too fast forward with Renee, and she appreciated the slow start. This was the beginning of their something and while she had jumped head first into other relationships, she wanted this to last.

That night she wrote in her diary when Renee had left:

_Dear diary_

_Renee just left. I know it’s well past midnight, but Renee just keeps rocking my world. We just spent hours making out after finishing the outfit for the Winter Fashion Show tomorrow night._

_And for once, I won’t be mad if I don’t win. I have Renee after all. Who needs a plastic trophy when they have the prettiest girl in school kissing you well past midnight?_

_Anyway, I should go to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. And I can’t afford to look anything but perfect for the Show - even if I’m not the model._

_Talk to you soon!_

Allison ended up winning the Winter Fashion Show. It would have been a surprise if she hadn’t, her design was the best one out there after all. 

Renee was waiting for her after the show. She was still wearing the jeans and hoodie combo Allison has designed and sown. Allison grinned when she saw Renee and she ran up to her in her 6 inch heels and miniskirt, and jumped into Renee’s arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around Renee as she pressed her lips against Renee’s peach coloured lips. 

“Congratulations on winning Ally,” Renee said, and Allison almost melted in Renee’s arms. 

“Thank you,” she said and kissed Renee again. Renee kissed back and carried Allison into the dressing room they had used earlier when Renee had to change and get her hair and makeup done. She kicked the door shut before she pressed Allison up against it. 

“What happened to taking it slow?” Allison asked in a breathy voice. 

“I am. I just want to kiss my girlfriend senseless.” The word girlfriend took Allison’s breath away. She was quiet as she stared at Renee, taking in what she had just said. “If I can call you that.”

“You can,” Allison said without thinking twice. Renee smiled as she kissed Allison until they were both breathless. After Renee had changed into her regular skinny jeans and crop top, she took her out for dinner for their first date, which Allison hadn’t expected, but it was nice to be treated well in a while Kevin or Seth had. 

Renee was everything Allison had ever wanted in a boyfriend, except now she was getting it in a girlfriend. 

“Thank you,” Renee said as they went to Allison’s car. Allison stopped in the middle of the parking lot and looked at the older woman. 

“What for?” Allison asked.

“For wanting to take a chance with me. For not rejecting me.” 

Allison blinked. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Renee had been scared Allison would have rejected her?

“Babe…” Allison whispered. She stood in front of her and wrapped her arms around Renee. She kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her nose. “I’ve been crushing on you since the first time I saw you. You don’t have any idea how many fantasies I’ve had about us. About you.”

Renee’s arms wrapped around Allison’s waist as she listened. 

“I think I have an idea, but I can show you later just how I can make your legs shake,” she said, and Allison groaned. “If you want.”

“Fuck yes babe,” Allison said as she pulled Renee in for a deep kiss. “But what happened to waiting?”

“Do you expect me to keep my hands to myself, when I have the hottest girlfriend on earth?” she asked and Allison couldn’t help but agree. She was pretty hot, after all. 

“Are you gonna tell me what you are going to do to me?” Allison asked, her lips brushing against Renee’s. 

Renee hummed and leaned in so she could whisper all the dirty things she planned on doing to Allison. How she planned on making Allison’s legs shake, planned on taking her apart until she was begging for more.

Allison couldn’t help but blush as Renee explicitly told her how she planned on taking Allison apart, but Renee never knew Renee planned on starting at the restaurant where they had dinner. Renee got them into a corner booth where they could sit next to each other, their thighs pressed together. Renee put her hand on Allison’s thigh and slid it until it was under her skirt and dug her fingertips into Alison’s soft thigh. 

Allison gasped and looked at Renee when her hand moved further up and brushed her fingers against Allison’s panties. She gasped again, though this time she knew what Renee was planning. 

“Renee…” she whispered, and Renee leaned in to kiss her as she rubbed Allison’s pussy through her panties, making them increasingly more wet, until Renee pulled the fabric aside. 

“Can I touch you?” she asked, her voice breathy. 

“Yeah,” Allison replied and closed her eyes when Renee’s soft fingers brushed against the damp skin of her pussy, spreading her lips so she could rub her fingers over the wetness, before she rubbed her clit. 

Allison’s legs shook and spasmed as Renee alternated between rubbing her clit and pushing her fingers inside her, stirring her insides up. She only stopped when their food arrived, but continued when the server was out of sight. Allison turned her head until she had her lips pressed against Renee’s neck.

“Shit…” Allison moaned quietly against Renee’s neck. “I’m close. I’m gonna cum.” She felt Renee hum against her forehead as pulled her fingers out of her and rubbed them against her clit until Allison came with a soft whimper, her legs closing around Renee’s hand as he worked her into over sensitivity. 

“Shit. _shit,_ ” she moaned. She had done nothing so public before, and it was exciting. Thrilling. And she liked it. “Fuck Renee. You kinky shit,” she breathed. She had never come so fast before - not even with Kevin and Seth - and it surprised her how fast she came from doing something in public.

Renee smiled as she pulled her hand away from between Allison’s legs, licking her fingers clean. Allison blushed and adjusted her skirt before she picked up her glass of water and took a big slurp of water. 

“You’re insane,” she said. Renee simply hummed as she grabbed her fork and ate. 

“Not confirmed,” Renee replied. 

“Dork,” Allison said and leaned in to kiss her cheek before she ate her salmon steak. 

Falling in love with Renee was something she had never expected to happen. She had never been into girls before she became friends with her. But she would do it again if it meant she got to be friends with Renee.

She would do it again if it meant she got to kiss Renee. 

Renee paid for their food and held her hand out for Allison. 

“Ready?”

Allison smiled and nodded. She took Renee’s hand and walked out to her car.

That night she laid in bed, watching Renee sleep beside her. They had come back to Allison’s apartment, put on a movie, had a few make out sessions before Renee fell asleep towards the end of their second movie. She was sitting up, her diary in her lap as she brushed some hair out of Renee’s face before she picked up her pencil and opened her diary.

She wrote:

_Dear diary_

_Renee asked me to be her girlfriend today. I said yes, because as you know, I’ve been crushing at her since forever. She is amazing. And she’s KINKY._

_Fuck._

_After the fashion show - which I won, by the way - we went to this restaurant where SHE GOT ME OFF. She literally pulled my panties aside and fingered me._

_Oh, my god, it was so hot. Shit._

_But everything is perfect, and Renee is sleeping, so I’ll head to bed as well._

_See you soon!_

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
